Out of my League
by Anake14
Summary: He was drawn to her. Drawn to the smallest aspects and quirks she had. He loved her, but she was out of his league. Nyo! VietAme


A/N: Happy Belated Birthday Ameriko-chan! It has been just over a year since the start of our friendship! =D

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Pairing: NyoAmerica and NyoVietnam

Summary: He was drawn to her. Drawn to the smallest aspects and quirks she had. He loved her, but she was out of his league. Nyo! VietAme

Out of my League

Hy couldn't say what attracted him to the transfer student first. She looked like the typical American, spoke too loudly with a cocky sort of confidence and carried herself in the same manner. Her eyes sparkled and shone in a way that told him not to trust her body language. If there were two things any man knew about a woman it was that they were manipulative and good at lying...but she was familiar.

His eyes widened as he figured out just where he had seen her before, her eyes had been clearer over the summer, her voice softer, but she was the young woman who had swept him up in a storm and had been gone just as soon as she had walked into his life. Hy studied her figure, she had changed but he didn't know how.

"Class, this is the transfer student, Emily Jones, please give her a warm welcome and help her should she need it…" the teacher droned, but Emily's eyes had caught sight of the Vietnamese boy she had spent her summer with, the one who had unknowingly helped her and kept her mind from wandering dangerously. Hy had no idea that he had given her hope. (A/N: Ameriko-chan I hope you realize how awkward some of these sentences sound due to the chosen names you designate these characters…)

Maybe it was her hair or even her eyes, they stole his breath with how well they complimented her, but he got the sense of her being out of his league despite the fun they'd had over the summer. She brought out a part of him he couldn't describe and was fascinated by it. By her.

"Hello Hy," Emily greeted after class ended. "I did not think to see you after the fantastic summer we had together."

"N-neither did I," Hy stuttered out. "Uhm, when did you…?"

"Move here?" she asked amused by his sudden shyness around her given all they had done hanging out over the summer like the video games and movies, those could count as dates, right? "Last week we moved the last of our stuff, but I needed some time at my other school to handle the paperwork and transfer which is why I'm barely attending here."

"Oh, so did you move from somewhere nearby?"

"Next town over," she said with a shrug. "What classes you got?"

Hy pulled out his own schedule for her to see and she giggled excitedly. "We're in most of the same classes except you have art where I'm in choir and I have a 7th period sport."

"You play sports?" he asked, pondering what sport she could possibly play for on the teams. He had seen her play volleyball at the beach and basketball and tennis at the park so he knew she was athletic and could probably do any of those.

"Softball," she said with a smile. "It annoys my adoptive father."

Hy looked at her quizzically but her smirk didn't waiver when she answered his unasked question. "He's a Brit and as stereotypical as they come. That I don't play a 'refined' sport bothers him but he lightened up when he realized I'm also taking choir. I don't like my voice when I sing, but he thinks it's respectable since I won't learn another instrument since I got fed up with piano," she said, lowering her voice and gesturing for him to lean down so she could whisper in his ear, "Truthfully, I preferred violin or the harp, but that's our little secret."

Hy couldn't stop the foolish grin that stretched across his face as he took in her words with more than a little amusement. He almost felt bad for the adoptive father, but he couldn't deny that she loved him a great deal if she went out of her way to appease him despite her tendency to annoy him.

As she made her way to the only class they didn't have together he shivered at the breeze that blew between them. There was a spark there, they were compatible on several levels and she'd even gotten along with several of his family members, but he couldn't help but feel the distance between them.

Emily smiled as she walked away. She liked Hy more than anyone she'd ever met. He was charming in his own way and his family was so traditional that sometimes she thought she might get culture shock. His sister Sakura made it a bit easier, explaining the customs and helping her learn about their family, and she had become a close friend and confidant. Sakura was someone Emily relied on to help her, because for the first time she wanted a relationship, she wanted to be able to work things out with Hy no matter the low self-esteem issues he tended to have when it came to her. It wasn't like she was some super secret super spy that would hurt him and it went both ways. If she could hurt him, Hy could hurt her just as easily, but she'd never forget the day they met.

_Flashback_

_Emily had run from the house crying. Her step-sister, Madeline and she had been playing around just fine and she couldn't remember who started the fight, but she was alone so she didn't feel the need to choke back sobs as she sat beneath a tree with her arms wrapped around her legs and her head ion her knees. Madeline may not have realized what she said, she may not have even realized she had gone too far before it was too late, but it had still hurt. It had hurt for her to hear her adoptive sister tell her that she was annoying and useless, that she would never amount to anything in the family if she didn't stop messing around._

_She loved fun as much as the next person. She gave her all in the things she did. She threw that all in her face and flat out told her it was meaningless, but she had tried so __**hard**__ and it stung damn it! What good was it all if her own family criticized her when she had made it her goal to keep them happy and not let them stress too much? What good was her promise to deceased mother and father, Jane and Ahanu (Algonquin male Native American name that means 'he laughs') Jones that she would try and be happy with whatever family she was granted?_

_She didn't know how long she sat there, didn't care to look up and find out if anyone had bothered following her or if they decided to just let her wallow in self-pity and doubt. She didn't care, because obviously they didn't either if they could so easily disregard her._

"_What are you doing here?" a male voice asked, she looked up to stare into the warmest brown eyes she'd ever seen._

_She wiped her tears a bit. "Nothing. Just…just had to get away."_

"_You're crying," he said, taking a seat beside her. "Family troubles or friends?"_

_She laughed a bit. "Family. Adopted, but the only family I've got."_

"_I can understand that," his own lighthearted laugh echoed her more melancholy one. "I've got a big adopted family. I swear there's one of us from every nation in Asia. My name's Hy."_

"_He?" she asked, her eyes alight in a joking manner._

_Hy laughed. "Not h and e, it's h and y. I'm of Vietnamese decent."_

"_Oh…I'm American, well Native American and partially something else but I don't quite remember. I got ma's coloring, but she use to tell me I had da's eyes," Emily shared._

"_Want to talk about what happened with your adoptive family?" Hy offered._

_She stared at him, but shook her head. "Nah, Maddie didn't mean it. It was heat of the moment and we were both angry…it just struck a little too close for comfort. The doubts I mean."_

_Hy nodded in understanding. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't have to doubt. I'm sure that you can do whatever you set your mind to because you're determined, smart, and talented."_

_She blushed at the compliment and Hy blushed in realization of what he said. "I meant you just seem to be the type to usually be confident and not give up so I…"_

_She laughed. Hy was definitely going to be someone she would be close to in the future, she just knew it._

_End Flashback_

Weeks and months passed quickly and before long they had settled into a routine by winter finals. They would meet up, go to their classes, hang out in whatever free time they had, help each other study, research, and occasionally would give opinions on the extra-curricular courses. Slowly Emily broke down the wall that was between them and just before winter break she managed to pluck up the courage, her blush hidden beneath the scarf she wore and the jacket keeping her somewhat warm though she still shivered from the cold. "Hy…would you...do you want to go out sometime?"

Hy stared at her uncertainly. "I thought we already did that."

"Not as friends, as boyfriend and girlfriend. Will you go out with me?" she managed to stutter out, the cold air and her own nervousness getting the better of her. Hy stayed silent and for once she thought she may have ruined the best friendship she ever had, ruined the best part of her life at the moment, maybe he didn't care for her like that…

Hy silenced those thoughts with a kiss to her cheek. "I'd love to. For so long I thought you were out of my league, but you always manage to take my breath away."

A/N: I hope you like this one too Ameriko-chan. I need to brush up on my AmeViet history to make a more realistic one for you next year. lol


End file.
